I Need A Hero
by martial arts tiger
Summary: This a songfic involving Tigress and Po. i hope you like it and review what you though about it. SPOILER: you be surprised at the end.


I Need A Hero!

_It was a lovely day for the Valley Of Peace. Our heroes were training, as usual, in the training hall under their master, Master Shifu. Shifu was impressed with everyone of his students progress, but the one he was most proud of was Po. Po had learned the style of Mantis, Viper, Crane, And Monkey in just 8 short months even thought it took the original masters more than10 years to master their own style._

"_Good...he's doing well, all that he needs now is the tiger style...good luck with that Po" thought the red panda. Master Shifu stomped his staff on the ground signifying his attention. Everyone gathered around to hear their masters Speech._

"_I have to admit, all of you have done very well. Especially you Po you're the one that really got some work done" said Master Shifu._

"_Thank you, Master" said Po as he bowed._

"_I think its already time for lunch" said Crane._

"_Good...let's leave" said Master Shifu as he was followed by his students. Everyone was telling Po Good Work or congratulations in his deeds._

"_Thanks Guys, I really appreciate it" said Po. Then the four left leaving Tigress and Po walking._

"_So...Po good job...you just need to learn my style" said Tigress._

"_Yeah...i have a feeling it's not going to be easy" said Po._

"_Got that right Po, but if you put your heart into it you will really enjoy it" said Tigress looking at the sky._

"_Beautiful day today isn't it" said Po._

"_Yes, very beautiful indeed" said Tigress as she smiled while walking the steps with Po._

"_Yes but you know...there's thing girl who's 100 times more beautiful" said Po._

"_Really, do you like her" said Tigress her jealousy getting a little higher._

"_Oh you bet I do, but I bet she doesn't like me" said Po._

"_Oh don't say that Po everyone is beautiful in their own way" said Tigress putting a paw on Po's shoulder._

"_Well the thing I most like about her is her eyes...those big, gorgeous, amber eyes that would make a man fall to his knees" said Po. Tigress was beginning to wonder, she too had those eyes._

"_Well at least I can dream" said Po a Tigress snapped out of her thoughts. _

"_So...Po have you met her yet" said Tigress._

"_Yeah I have met her...she's a wonderful girl full of spirit, bravery, and courage...oh man if you replace the sun with her, she wouldn't just light up this galaxy but the entire universe" said Po. _

"_Wow Po...you're a man with deep words...i like that" said Tigress smiling._

"_Oh thank you Tigress" said Po as he and the female Tiger reached the top of the steps._

"_Well like I said I can only dream" said Po as Tigress was surprised he could describe the female so much._

"_I need to make lunch, so I'll see you around" said Po as he began to walk to the jade palace._

"_Wait Po, I have a question" said Tigress._

"_Alright" said Po._

"_Do you love her or like her" said Tigress._

"_Tigress...i love her, but I doubt she would feel the same way" said Po as he continued to walk to the kitchen._

_When Po got to the kitchen nobody was there._

"_Why isn't everyone here" said Po then he remembered that he left left overs at breakfast._

"_Well okay...i guess I'll cook once more" said Po._

_**With Tigress**_

"_Wow...I never knew Po could say that about a girl" said Tigress as she stood there in the middle of the courtyard._

"_I know he doesn't refer to me, at least I think he doesn't, but he said big amber eyes...i have those eyes...oh come on Tigress get it together, there's millions of women who have those same eyes" said Tigress._

"_I can only hope he was talking about me...oh come on face it!, after what you told to him when he first came to the palace you expect him to just leave it in the past" continued Tigress._

_Tigress made her way to her bedroom still thinking. She got to a lotus position and began meditating. She Quickly found herself in a white background of nothing but Whiteness (If that makes any sense)._

_Well at least it's bright unlike the last time" said Tigress as she began to practice her basic kung fu stances._

"_Argh...why do I feel this way about Po...i mean really what does he have that I find attractive" aid Tigress as she began to think._

"_Well he does have big strong arms and a good firm chest and a loving heart" said Tigress._

_The female Tiger finished her basic stances and wondered what Po was doing so she connected her self to his energy._

"_Hm...I guess ill see what Po is doing." said Tigress. As she looked she found Po eating all alone with a sad face and with his right paw on his cheek; he was looking at a picture._

"_Aww...Poor guy, nobody there with him...i know how that feels...wait what is he looking at" said the master of the tiger style. The picture was of a female tiger with a deep red dress shining in the moon light as her fiery eyes sparkled._

"_Oh what I would give to see Tigress wear that dress again" said Po as he ate. _

"_Wait that picture is when I was at the moon festival...how?" said Tigress._

_Po finished eating and put his plate in the sink and took one more look at the beautiful female tiger._

"_all I can say is... dream on Po...dream on" said Po as he put the picture in his pocket and wiped one tear from his face. Tigress went back to reality._

_Tigress walked out of her room and headed to the kitchen to see Po...but he was gone. The female tiger went to Po's room and he was gone also...until out from Po's bedroom window she spotted the panda taking a seat on the peach tree of heavenly wisdom. Tigress ran to the tree without stopping until she was a few feet away from Po. Tigress walked Closer to Po as the sun was setting. The female Tigress could hear Po sigh._

"_She looked so beautiful that night...It was like an angel except without wings" said Po not knowing that Tigress was walking very quietly and blushing too._

"_I just wish I had the guts to tell her...without getting punched in the face..hahaha. Haha. ha. urghh...oh how I wish" said Po as he lightly elbowed the tree making a peach fall on his paw._

"_Po?" said Tigress as Po chocked on the peach._

"_6x cough...Argh oh god...ahem...Tigress...argh..oh hey you gave me a scared there...made me choke" said Po as he tried to reach for his unfinished peach...but it fell down the stairs._

"_Oh well" said Po as he lightly elbowed the tree making two peaches fall on his paws._

"_Here have one" said Po._

"_Oh thank you" said Tigress as she took a seat behind the giant panda._

"_So Tigress what brings you here" said Po._

"_Oh..Um..i just came too see what you were up to" said Tigress._

"_Oh well nothing much just you know...hanging around..a little sad but...I'll be fine." said Po looking at the sunset._

"_Why are you sad about Po" said the female tiger taking a bite of the peach._

"_Oh nothing really...just some random stupid stuff that has no meaning what so ever" said Po._

"_Po please tell me...I'm here for you" said Tigress as she took Po's Paw._

"_Please tell me Po...it's rare that you're not happy. And when you're not something big is happening inside you" said Tigress._

"_Thanks Tigress... I'm really glad you're here" said Po. Tigress noticed that the picture that Po was looking earlier was hanging fro his pocket._

"_Um...Po what's that" said Tigress as Po looked at what she was pointing at. Po reacted fast and put the picture deeper into his pocket._

"_Oh that...haa...um that...Is just,...Um...that?" said Po as Tigress gave him an annoyed look._

"_Yes Po what's that" said Tigress._

"_Oh well its a picture" said Po._

"_Yes a picture...OF?" said Tigress. Po was getting nervous now._

"_Well...um nothing it a picture of an old friend" said Po but Tigress knew very well what it was._

"_Can I see it" said Tigress._

"_NO!" screamed Po making Tigress flinched._

"_I mean..ahh no no you can't" said Po._

"_And the reason" said Tigress._

"_Oh look at that it's already night hmm maybe I need to got to bed" said Po as he stood up._

"_Po...can I see it please" said Tigress one more time._

"_Well gotta run bye!" said Po as he took of running._

"_Oh..Po...it's funny When you're nervous" said Tigress as she walked to the sleeping chambers giggling not knowing that something pure evil was watching her every move._

_Po went to his room and closed the door fast leaving monkey with a confused face outside in the hall._

"_Argh...that...that was close" said Po gasping for air. Po got his breath back and sat on the bed._

"_Why is it so hard for me just to tell I girl I like her!...Argh...I'm like the only male that is afraid to say three words!" said Po then there was a knock on the door._

"_Po...can I come in" said Tigress standing outside. Po said Yes and covered his mouth. He meant to say no but his love for the female tiger responded first. Tigress came in and saw Po sitting on his bed._

"_oh hello Tigress...how's it going, need something" said Po as Tigress took a seat on his bed too. Po saw those gorgeous, fiery amber eyes that he loved so much. Tigress noticed that he was lost in her eyes and began to blush but the night and the moonlight made an excellent job in hiding it._

"_Po...Po?" said Tigress. Po snapped out and looked at Tigress once again._

_"I'm sorry is just that..Um I got lost..in my daydream...or night.?..dream?" said Po._

"_Po..is there something that you wanna say to me...that is really bothering you" said Tigress as she scooted closer to Po._

"_Well there is one thing...I ate your last dumpling when you weren't looking" said Po._

"_What...oh that's not fair, no wonder I couldn't find that dumpling...anyways back to the topic" said Tigress._

"_Is there something else that you wanna say to me" said Tigress as her eyes looked directly to Po's green jade eyes._

"_Um...i.. don't...don't thinks so" said Po._

"_Well alright" said Tigress as she stood up._

"_I'll see you tomorrow, Po, goodnight" said Tigress as she kissed Po on the cheek and smiled back at him. The female tiger opened the door and closed it leaving in there a shocked giant panda. Po stood there on his bed until he finally...face-planted on the ground, but with smile._

_**With Tigress**_

_Tigress went to take a shower and went back to her room. She Put on her normal clean clothes and was getting her bed ready until she heard movement outside her window._

"_Who's there" said Tigress getting to her defense stance, not knowing that the creature already was inside her room behind her. The snow leopard chopped the back of the neck of Tigress making her collapse on to the floor unconscious._

_The loud sound made by Tigress's hit to the floor was enough to wake up Po. Po ran to Tigress's room, opened the door and found Tai Lung on the window holding the unconscious Female Tiger over his shoulder. _

"_I'm sorry Dragon Warrior, but Tigress Quits!" said Tai Lung jumping from her window the floor way below the jade palace._

"_Noo!" yelled Po as he saw the snow leopard run with Po's love on his shoulder. Po jumped too and slowed his fall down by grabbing a tree branch near by. Po ran behind Tai Lung but the distance from the dragon warrior and the snow leopard was too great and Quickly Po lost him._

_"Noo!" yelled Po as he fell to his knees. Po punched the ground in anger almost braking it._

"_I will find!...You hear me! I Will FIND YOU!" yelled Po. As he began to run in the direction of the leopards tracks._

_**2 hours later.**_

_Tigress woke up in a cage with steal bars. The only light that was provided was 4 torches lighted with fire. The stench of dead meat and rotten bodies filled the room._

"_Oh hello Tigress, glad to see you're awake" said Tai Lung as he walked from the shadows. Tigress gave off a loud mean growl confirming that she was angry._

"_Hahah cute" said the snow leopard._

"_How are you alive" said Tigress._

"_Oh silly. The Wuxi finger hold only transfers you to another place far way" said Tai Lung._

"_Then why come here again if you know Po will defeat you again!" said Tigress as the snow leopard spit the ground._

"_That was just simply a case of beginners luck" said the leopard._

"_That had nothing to do with luck, you lost to Po" said Tigress._

"_Yes...but he also lost something...you!" said Tia Lung._

"_You see Tigress, I gotten a little bored over the years and I captured you for my amusement, knowing that you're strong and brave, you should last Quite a long while for my pleasures...anyways its 8:47 right now...you will wait until midnight and there's where the fun part begins" said Lung as he walked out of that chamber laughing and with force he closed the door._

_Tigress sat down and put her arms over her knees. She knew Tai Lung was too strong for her, so there would be no use in defending her self. All she could think right know is when she kissed Po on the cheek... thinking of all the moments they spent together._

"_Oh Po" said Tigress as tears of fear and sadness overtook her face. _

_Po was in a blizzard, coming up a mountain following the tracks of the snow leopard._

"_I will find you" whispered Po as more snow gathered round his body and he collapsed on the floor._

_Tigress was crying of all the moments she mistreated Po and how he always made her feel protected, but this was another case...she's been captured probably forever. Tigress could only hope for someone to rescue her, she was too tired and the steel bars were far more stronger to bed then the regular ones. She could one hope for someone to rescue her, someone, A hero! Tigress cleared her tears and looked to were a window was, she could see nothing but snow: she felt lost.**(****okay guys ****here's**** the Song**** I ****N****eed A ****H****ero****, By ****Bonnie Tyler****...open YouTube or whatever and follow along...Thanks Guys) **Tigress began to Sing_

"_**Where have all good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?**_

**Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?**  
**Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need**

**I need a hero**  
**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**  
**He's gotta be strong**  
**And he's gotta be fast**  
**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**  
**I need a hero**  
**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**  
**He's gotta be sure**  
**And it's gotta be soon**  
**And he's gotta be larger than life**

**Somewhere after midnight**  
**In my wildest fantasy**  
**Somewhere just beyond my reach**  
**There's someone reaching back for me**

**Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat**  
**It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet**

**I need a hero**  
**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**  
**He's gotta be strong**  
**And he's gotta be fast**  
**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**  
**I need a hero**  
**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**  
**He's gotta be sure**  
**And it's gotta be soon**  
**And he's gotta be larger than life**

**_I need a hero _**

**_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_**

**_Po stood up and started to walk, not giving up in his loved one.  
_**

**_Up Where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like a fire in my blood_**

**I need a hero**  
**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**  
**He's gotta be strong**  
**And he's gotta be fast**  
**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**  
**I need a hero**  
**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**  
**He's gotta be sure**  
**And it's gotta be soon**  
**And he's gotta be larger than life**

**_I need a hero _**

**_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_**

**_He's gotta be strong _**

**_And he's gotta be fast _**

**_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_**

**_I need a hero _**

**_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_**

**_He's gotta be sure _**

**_And he's gotta be soon_**

**_And he's gotta be larger than life_**

**_I need a hero _**

**_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
... _**

_Tigress finished her Song from her heart and sat back down with tears rolling over her cheeks. All of a sudden she could her screams...but not just terror screams but kung fu screams. Then she heard something that made her smile greatly._

"_Oh you better get ready to feel the thunder!" said Po from up stairs and he was kicking away the guards until he heard clapping._

"_Good job ' dragon warrior' you managed to get through my guards" said Lung._

"_Wheres Tigress" said Po very angrily._

"_That's not your business now turn around and walk home if you know what's good for ya!" said Tai Lung._

"_Well bring it on" said Po as The snow leopard launched himself in the air. Po went fro an uppercut but Tai blocked it then Tai Lung went for a kick but Po dodged it and countered with a punch to the stomach._

"_Oh is on know you piece of blubber" said Lung as he and the dragon warrior fought an angry and bloody battle. Tai Lung went a side kick but Po saw it coming and with his sharp claws scratched the leopards leg, making a five deep wounds that were bleeding badly._

"_Aergh!" yelled Tai Lung._

"_You brought this upon yourself" said Po. Lung went to Punch him with both his arms and one digit in each of his paws got caught making it a double Wuxi finger hold._

"_now one finger hold may transfer you somewhere, but two will not deliver the same fate!" said Po as he put down both his pinkies at the same Time as a giant red aura took over everything._

"_NOOO!"and those were the last words of the snow leopard, Tai Lung. Po coughed a little then he searched everywhere for Tigress until he found her in a cage._

"_Tigress" said Po._

"_Po!" said Tigress._

"_Alright, I need to get you out of here" said Po._

"_Maybe a skadoosh punch to the lock will work...heeeyyyaaoooowwww...ouu...ouuu...oww...ooww the pain" said Po as he felt the would in his paw._

"_Po...you do know that the keys are hanging on the wall" said Tigress._

"_Oh yeah..ahem..i knew that I was just..you know..." Po then grabbed the keys and freed Tigress. Tigress came with a big hug to the dragon warrior._

"_Thank you Po, thank you for rescuing me" said Tigress as she put her arms around Po's neck._

"_Tigress. I wanted to ask you something...I love...i love with all my heart" said Po making Tigress smile and kissed the giant panda on the lips leaving Po with his eyes opened wide._

"_Well I love you too, dragon warrior" said Tigress making Po smile. The couples grabbed their paws and walked out of the castle. _

Then Po woke up.

"Argh..what a dream" said Po as he woke from his sleep.

"Honey, what are you doing" said Tigress who was right beside him.

"had an awesome dream" said Po with a smile.

"Good you can tell me it about it in the morning, but now lets get back to sleep" said Tigress as she gave Po a kiss and hugged him once more.

"I love you Tigress" said Po.

"And I love you Po" said Tigress as the lovers went back to sleep.

**Hey guys, Martial Arts Tiger, here with a songfic for y'all...i decided to make it because I listened to the song and it motivated me to write about it, so here you go I really hope you like and please review and tell me what you think...anyway have yourselves a wonderful day...or night**


End file.
